1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of board games. More particularly, the invention pertains to a game where one player has to guess a combination of elements the opposing player has chosen.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many board games in the prior art that involve successively guessing what a given set of elements are based on feedback regarding prior guessing. One example of such a board game is Mastermind(copyright). Mastermind(copyright) is a two player game where one player chooses a combination of colored code pegs, of which there are seven colors, and places four of them in a particular order behind a screen on the rectangular game board. The other player has to guess the combination that is behind the screen. The player guessing the combination only has ten tries. The player guesses by placing the colored code pegs in an order on the rectangular game board. The player that chose the combination responds to each guess by using red and white key pegs to give feedback. The red key peg means that the player""s guess has at least one code peg with the correct color in the right position. The white key peg means that the player""s guess has the correct colored code peg, but the wrong position for the peg. If the player that chose the combination does not use a key peg for the guess made, then one of the colored code pegs used was not present in the combination that is behind the screen. The guessing and feedback volley continues until a guess is correct, or ten tries have elapsed. The two variables used in the game Mastermind(copyright) are color and position, giving 2,401 possible combinations the guessing player has to chose from in order to find the one behind the screen.
The present invention is a game that offers different game play every time. The game board used to play the game is shaped like a triangle. The game of the present invention does not have just two variable, i.e. color and position like in the prior art, but four variables, consisting of: position of the pieces, color of the pieces, what symbol type, and color of the symbol. The four variables used give 4,294,967,296 combinations the guessing player has to choose from in order to find the one chosen by the opposing player.
The board has three sides with at least four primary interlocking base pieces and three secondary interlocking angle pieces connecting the sides, creating a triangular board. The game also uses a plurality of tetrahedra, which form a pyramid with a square base when put together. Each tetrahedron piece has a centralized hole on its face that is showing when a pyramid is formed. The game also includes symbols that can be fixedly attached and removed from the face of the tetrahedron pieces. At one corner of the triangular board is a raised primary base piece which holds one player""s chosen combination to be guessed by the other player. The other player tries to guess the combination of symbols, colors, and positions that the player has chosen and hidden behind a shield. The player guessing the combination only gets fourteen tries. If the player guesses correctly, he/she wins. If the player does not guess the combination correctly in fourteen tries, he/she loses.